Une Leçon Particulière
by ST-FLEUR
Summary: Une leçon particulière ou l'art de se découvrir par la reconnaissance de l'autre.


**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que cette histoire éveillera chez vous quelques vieilles passions. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Leurs regards étaient vidés de toutes d'expressions. Impossible de se concentrer quand on entendait tous ces hoquets de désespoirs. Leurs cœurs étaient gonflés de tristesse. Retranchés derrière leurs pensées, ils essuyaient du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient de leurs yeux. Tous voyaient ce gigantesque trou béant qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Lorsque les poulies grincèrent soulignant la descente du cercueil, les témoins serrèrent les dents.

Sara Sidle elle, se tenait raide, figée. _Oh !_ comme elle aurait voulue se jeter dans cette fosse. Même si avec certitude elle respirait encore et que son corps était traversé d'une onde de vitalité, elle était morte avec lui ce jour là de toute façon. Warrick l'observa du coin de l'œil et secoua la tête. Elle paraissait si frêle, petite, prête à voler en éclat. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui entoura les épaules d'un geste protecteur.

" Ça va aller ! " dit-il tout bas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et Warrick recula intimidé. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle affichait un air détaché, sans éclat. Il frémit quand elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'éloigner plus loin.

" Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra un jour ?" demanda Nick à Catherine en la pointant du menton.

"Je sais pas Nick c'est…" et sa voix se brisa à nouveau. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre cherchant désespérément cette paix de l'âme qui ne viendrait qu'avec le temps.

Jim fit un pas et jeta la première poignée de terre. Le docteur Robbins s'avança à son tour en prenant la parole : "Puisses-tu reposer en paix !"

Quelques cries de stupéfaction fusèrent alors que Conrad Ecklie s'approcha pour imiter le geste du capitaine Brass. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il toussota, joua avec le col de sa chemise puis parcouru la foule d'un regard incertain. Sara fut à ses côtés en un temps record. Près de son visage elle lui cracha: "On essai d'être politiquement correct-- hein ! " Warrick accourut aussitôt et tira les mains de la brunette pour la forcer à le suivre.

" AVANCE !" lui ordonna t-il sèchement.

" NON ! je bouge pas d'ici avant de lui dire ce que je pense de lui. Quel hypocrite ! " sa respiration se précipita aussitôt.

" Sara ?" héla Catherine : "Ce n'est pas le moment !" puis se retournant vers son patron, elle lui fit une petite moue en signe de compassion.

" On joue dans la cours des grands maintenant ?" ironisa Sara en la voyant prendre la défense de l'homme qu'elle méprisait.

" Quoi ?" implora l'autre en levant les mains en signe de confusion.

" Je venais simplement offrir mes sympathies ! " s'exclama un Ecklie de plus en plus nerveux.

" Toi--ta gueule !" aboya Sara hors d'elle.

Warrick fit office de bouclier à Conrad. L'homme méritait bien son ressentiment mais pour l'instant, il fallait accompagner Grissom à sa dernière demeure. Nick réussit à traîner Sara avec lui tout en laissant David discuter avec leur responsable.

"Combien de fois ais-je répété qu'elle était une bombe à retardement. Pauvre fille !" il remua la tête et releva les épaules en signe de découragement.

" Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de partir !" lança David. Il rougit à la suite de ses paroles incapable de croire à son audace; lui qui ne disait jamais rien sans y être invité. Le regardant avec suffisance l'autre lui lâcha: "À ce que je sache, personne ne vous a demandé votre avis !". Humilié, le jeune coroner baissa la tête tout en s'apprêtant à repartir dans l'autre direction. À l'écart, Warrick du faire un effort surhumain pour se contenir.

" CONRAD !" dit-il menaçant : " La prochaine fois que vous manquerez de respect à un membre de mon équipe, je vous jure que je ne serai pas aussi poli ! "

Jugeant que la situation n'était plus à son avantage, le _petit_ homme déguerpit et vint se placer près de Greg et de Sofia qui le toisèrent. Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula dans le plus grand décorum.

Puis,_ plus rien…_

De petits pas marquèrent un sol emmêlé de boue. Quelqu'un martelait une pierre tombale, la tambourinant avec force, criant, hurlant. Ce torrent infernal fut étrangement couvert par une pluie diluvienne que connaissait le Nevada qu'à de rares occasions. Des poings meurtris, ensanglantés frappaient plus fort, toujours plus fort…

" Je suis désolé !" des larmes ruisselèrent sur de trop maigres joues. "Et puis merde ". S'agenouillant, cette personne posa son front sur la pierre froide.

" Reviens !" suppliait-elle péniblement.

_Comment retrouvait-on un semblant d'équilibre? En frappant plus fort…toujours plus fort, en se mortifiant, en se culpabilisant_. _Elle_ braqua son regard sur l'inscription.

" Sara ! " on l'aida à se mettre debout. "Sara ne reste pas là tu vas attraper froid"

Bouleversé, Warrick cligna des yeux très rapidement avant d'ajouter : "Oh mon Dieu, tes mains ! ". Elles dégoulinaient pleines de sang. " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Il enleva son veston et les épongea.

" Viens, on va soigner tout ça"

" Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Il s'enragea, étreint par une émotion indéchiffrable. Il la ballotta d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de reprendre la parole : " Il est mort, tu ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux rien y faire et c'est comme ça !"

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il se mit à pleurer librement sous le choc de ses paroles et la portée de ses actions. Elle se retint à lui n'ayant d'autres choix. Il était son unique bouée. Le fixant un moment plus tard, son cœur s'emballa et elle vit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus: _la sombre réalité_…

* * *

" Eh Sidle, c'est à ton tour !" elle fit un demi-sourire et hocha la tête sans s'arrêter.

"Non mais vous avez vu sa tronche !" cancanait-on sur son passage.

Sara ne fit pas attention mais sa poitrine se serra tout de même. Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée par habitude. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Warrick au fond de la pièce si décontracté et maître de lui, elle recula.

" Tu as reçu le mémo ? "

" Ouais !" mais elle n'ajouta rien. Warrick fronça les sourcils et l'invita à s'asseoir.

" Ton évaluation est plutôt bonne Sara. Rien n'a changé et je t'ai recommandé pour le nouveau poste d'instructeur ".

Désinvolte, elle le questionna à son tour : " Autre chose ?". _Un poste ou un autre, cela ne faisait aucune différence_.

" Oui mais c'est sur une base plus personnelle" – Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

" Greg m'a dit que tu as cessé tes séances avec ton docteur !"

" Pire qu'une commère ce mec ! " répondit-elle agacé. "Et après ?" ajouta-t-elle en déplaçant ses jolies boucles brunes qui tombaient maintenant librement en cascade sur ses épaules.

Hypnotisé par le subtil geste, Warrick mit quelques temps avant de répondre bêtement : " Le…le résultat de tes tests d'habiletés sociales est …" _Difficile de dire à Sara Sidle qu'elle devait reprendre contact avec le vrai monde_.

"Est quoi exactement ?" une lueur fugace traversa son regard. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Depuis quelques mois elle avait changé et prise ses distances. Leurs relations professionnelles étaient difficiles, tendues.

" Disons qu'il y a des lacunes… " répliqua-t-il en s'étouffant presque tant sa gorge était sèche. Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur son bureau et avala une bonne dose du précieux liquide. _C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que Sara faisait montée sa pression._

Elle observa son inconfort et s'en réjoui un peu. "Je comprends" répliqua-t-elle sans plus.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il voulut la toucher pour la faire taire, l'apaiser et pour tout simplement sentir le contact de sa peau. _"Whoa !"_ Il se tourna et passa une main tremblante dans son visage. _Comment osait-il penser à de telles choses ?_

" Je crois que tu devrais reprendre ta thérapie Sara". Il ne se risqua pas de la regarder. Il l'entendit respirer très fort puis l'atmosphère se chargea.

"Toi la poursuivrais-tu si tu ne ressentais plus rien ? demanda-t-elle soudainement énervée. Le pointant du doigt, elle lui dit : "Tu continuerais à déblatérer de ta vie privée à un idiot qui fait semblant d'écouter, hum ?"

De sang froid Warrick plaida : "Pourquoi pas si ça peut m'aider ! "

" Tu ne piges rien !"

Warrick contourna son bureau. " Je peux te dire que toi non plus tu ne piges pas grand chose. On passe tous un sale moment Sara !".

Elle tenta sur un ton ironique : " Tu es fâché, tu cherches des réponses Warrick mais tu ne les trouveras certainement pas en t'allongeant sur un canapé pour causer.

_Bam !_ il en avait assez de cette façon qu'elle avait de lui chercher des noises sans cesse.

Il répliqua: " D'abord, tout dépend avec qui tu es allongé. Secundo, il y a diverses méthodes pour ressentir les choses" soutint-il. " Je pourrais te donner mes impressions sur le sujet et t'aider à découvrir de nouvelles sensations qui resteront gravé dans ta mémoire ou… ailleurs" ajouta-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Il se pencha trop près d'elle avant de reprendre: " Dis-moi, t'aimerais goûter à l'inconnu ?" demanda-t-il en sourcillant. "Je te donnerai froid ou chaud… même très chaud. " marmonna-t-il comme pour lui.

Tout en frissonnant, elle le détailla de bas en haut puis s'esclaffa. "Crois en mon expérience Warrick tous ceux qui se ventent c'est que de la frime. Tu ne m'attires pas de toute façon ".

Il éclata de rire à son tour. Sara le défiait _lui_ un joueur notoire. _Elle viendrait à lui un jour, de son plein gré ou il ne s'appelait pas Warrick Brown. _Coulant un dernier regard vers la jupe de Sara, il annonça insolemment: " Je pourrais disons commencer en relevant ce défi !"

"Quoi !" le double sens de sa phrase ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle le frappa allègrement derrière la tête.

" Ouch ! tu es belle quand tu t'énerves". Yeux mi-clos, il fit semblant de savourer quelque chose. Le cœur de Sara pompa le sang beaucoup trop vite. Elle se sentit étourdie un instant. Le charme de Warrick était plutôt toxique.

" C'est dur de résister n'est-ce pas ?"

" Non, c'est toi qui est _dur_ ! " releva-t-elle pleine de malice mais surtout intrigué par la façon dont–il tenait son cartable devant son entrecuisse.

" Je peux l'être encore plus pour toi..." lui renvoya-t-il. Sara faillit s'étouffer.

" Mettons les choses au clair ma belle, je te veux !"…

_**Le goût**_

« _Celui_ _des cinq sens par lequel on perçoit les saveurs…_»

Sa bouche veloutée entrouvrit la sienne avec possession. L'effet de surprise passé, elle lui murmura: " C'est assez ".

Alors il risqua un autre coup d'œil puis décida de baisser à nouveau la tête. De sa bouche il caressa les lèvres offertes sans répit. Son haleine tiède se mêla à celle de Sara repoussant encore et encore les limites du raisonnable. La tête de la jeune femme vint s'appuyer naturellement contre la paroi.

"Stop !" répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Sans l'écouter, Warrick sortit sa langue et la promena délicatement lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de s'ajuster à ce sensuel assaut. Elle s'agrippa de chaque côté de la tête de son partenaire puis pliante, se soumit doucement à son baiser. Démontrant alors sa satisfaction, il la gratifia d'une lente caresse à la base de la nuque. Incapable de ralentir la vague brûlante qui la traversa, elle le laissa faire sans protester.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux Sara, hum !" dit-il tout en la relâchant brusquement.

Abasourdie, elle secoua le crâne et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte. "Je… veux rien" mentit-elle gauchement.

Il avança la main bien droite, conscient qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Sans prévenir, il la descendit le long de sa gorge. Immédiatement les paupières de Sara se fermèrent et elle soupira. Warrick frotta sa joue près de sa tempe gauche en chuchotant : "Menteuse". L'arrogance avec laquelle il laissa sa langue glisser le long du pavillon de son oreille eut tôt fait de faire son œuvre.

Elle sentit son corps s'allumer puis répondre avec autant de force. Sous les doigts chevronnés, elle se tendit vers lui. Chaque fois que ses mains frôlait le thorax de son compagnon, son sang bouillonnait. Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, Warrick plaqua Sara au mur en prenant soin de glisser un genou entre ses cuisses.

Loin d'être mal à l'aise par cette soudaine proximité, il exécuta quelques mouvement de va et vient avec sa jambe. Les frôlements soutenus envoyèrent Sara planer. Elle crispa les mains sur les avants-bras de Warrick dominé par son plaisir accru.

" Je sais que tu as envi de mes lèvres là, partout sur toi !" avant de lui relever le menton de ses pouces pour braquer son regard dans le sien. En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut parcourue de longs frissons et haleta plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne lui vole la parole.

" Si tu te décides un jour !" annonça-t-il sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître. Seule la sueur qui perlait à son front démontrait dans quel état d'excitation il se trouvait réellement. Il se détourna d'elle rapidement pour cacher son trouble.

Confuse elle le poussa, ramassa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Bye ! " déclara-t-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer. La porte se referma derrière elle lourdement.

"_Imbécile !"_ …

_**La vue **_

« _Faculté de voir, de percevoir… _»

Alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois s'enfuir, elle nota un grand miroir stationnaire. En s'approchant de celui-ci, elle put observer comment ses lèvres étaient gonflées et combien son regard était fiévreux. Elle n'avait pas affaire à une Sara de tous les jours; une femme sans expression. Au contraire, elle exsudait la sensualité, le désir et comble du malheur, l'étonnement se lisait maintenant facilement sur son visage.

Toujours assis, Warrick la fixa pour éviter de la contraindre à rester. Il s'était servi un verre de cognac qu'il réchauffait tranquillement espérant enfin qu'elle se décide à poser un geste. Le plus difficile était cette inlassable attente. Il admirait d'un côté l'acharnement avec lequel elle ne cédait pas mais déplorait de l'autre son manque de franchise.

"L'aveugle qui voit ne rien sait utiliser ses autres sens. Avec tes yeux Sara, vois-tu quelques choses ? Fais-tu toujours taire tes envies ?"

Troublée par cet interrogatoire forcé, elle se retourna mécontente. Elle n'aimait pas quand on la forçait à sortir de ses gonds.

" Me regarde pas comme ça, fixe plutôt ton reflet !" lui ordonna-t-il. Elle obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

" Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Que vois-tu lorsque tu regardes les miens ?" En guise de réponse elle souleva les épaules. Incrédule, Warrick roula des yeux. "Tes yeux me disent que je gaspille mon temps et que je suis trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte".

" Absolument !" pouffa-t-elle.

" Tu veux que je te dise Sara --" puis il se leva d'un bond et vint se mettre à seulement quelques pas derrière elle. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et la saisir; ce qu'il ne ferait jamais tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne le supplierait pas. Partant de son dos, elle sentit une chaleur l'irradiée tout entière. Elle cessa de rire aussitôt.

" Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu es morte de trouille. Tu as PEUR !" puis un coin de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus.

" Tu te crois malin hein !" mais sa voix manqua de vigueur.

_**L'ouie**_

« _Sens par lequel sont perçus les sons…_»

"Oui très !" Warrick la poussa à bout : " Qu'est-ce que tu cherches vraiment ? Réponds-moi ! de quoi as-tu besoin Sara ?" elle battit des cils tout en plongeant son regard au fond du miroir. Elle du admettre que l'image était plutôt provocante. Son bas-ventre devint tout chaud.

"De mes mains sur ton corps, tu as envi que je te caresse pendant que tu me regardes le faire ou veux-tu que je te fasse jouir à un point tel que tu en redemanderais encore ?"

Elle recula et se buta directement sur lui. " Dis-pas de pareilles choses…" il la coupa sec : " Pourquoi, parce que c'est la vérité ? Ou parce que tu es scandalisé ?" ajouta-t-il alors émoustillé. Elle sentit son ardeur pressée contre ses fesses et gémit tout bas.

"Dis-moi simplement de te caresser Sara " souffla-t-il le visage contorsionné. Il en mourrait d'envi. Il voulait entendre ses geignements et voir comment elle se comporterait une fois à sa merci, au creux de ses bras.

"Je…je…je" rétorqua-t-elle ayant l'impression d'asphyxier.

Il avait raison, elle avait peur ; une peur bleue d'un désir latent qui la torturait jour, soir et nuit. Il errait dans ses moindres pensées: il s'y était immiscé tout doucement. Son pire cauchemar, le côté obscure de sa personne qu'elle tentait de sublimer, la passion qu'elle niait.

" Je ne suis ni doux, ni bonasse Sara mais donne-moi la permission de te toucher !"

Sara expira lourdement. Elle le vit, inhalant son odeur, incapable de se détacher d'elle malgré son indifférence. Il ne cachait pas son désir. Elle pouvait presque le palper; une aura de sensualité et de sexualité qui l'enveloppait.

" Ne joue pas Sara. Si c'est le cas sort d'ici !"

En fait, Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il la voulait pour lui, pour une nuit, pour la vie. Il prendrait à tout le moins ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui offrir.

"Je sais plus" émit-elle bouleversée en se reposant mollement contre lui. Comprenant, il la retint par la taille.

" Désires-tu que je te touche ici ? " et il se moula à elle délicatement. "Ou là ?" suggéra-t-il en laissant errer ses doigts sur ses épaules avant de tracer une ligne au milieu de la vallée qui sépare ses seins. Sara releva sa main, en appuya l'endos sur sa propre bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Elle manqua se mordre lorsqu'il en descendit une plus basse.

" Ooh !" râlât-elle un moment plus tard lorsqu'il pivota de façon inattendu son visage vers le sien. Il l'embrassa là, dans cette position : "à bouche que veux-tu" en nouant et entortillant sa langue à celle de sa partenaire. De son mieux, elle s'étancha de cette énergie qui se répandit hâtivement à travers sa personne puis répondit elle-même avec brusquerie. Warrick lui maintint alors fermement les hanches puis hors d'haleine l'effleura languissamment de son corps du bas vers le haut lui faisant bien sentir son érection.

"Oh…Warrick…oh"

" Je voudrais te prendre ici, contre le miroir. Aspirer tes mamelons dans ma bouche, lécher ta peau et..." Il avait les yeux clos et se concentrait sur chaque mot. Bien rendu, il savait l'effet explosif qu'ils auraient.

"Continu…" bredouilla-t-elle avide. Il sourit en tirant ses cheveux pour finalement poser sa bouche dans son cou. Tout innocent il lui demanda : " Quoi ?".

" Continu" redit-elle à voix basse.

"Je ferais mon chemin vers tes cuisses pour les embrasser une à une. Peux-tu seulement imaginer le feu que j'allumerai en frôlant ton sexe ! ". Il eut tôt fait de joindre les gestes à la parole. Elle se plaqua avec fureur car en effet elle sentit cet incendie prendre naissance.

_**L'odorat**_

« _Sens par lequel sont perçues les odeurs…_»

Elle dormait à présent le dos totalement dénudé. Dans cette position Warrick trouvait qu'elle avait l'air si gamine. La mort de Grissom l'avait laissé meurtrit et tendue. Elle souffrait toujours mais la différence est qu'elle n'était plus seule aujourd'hui. Même si au premier abord ce jeu de séduction s'était révélé amusant, Warrick ne négligeait aucunement la portée de ses sentiments. Il passa alors son visage le long de sa colonne vertébrale et huma la délicieuse peau de Sara. Cette seule odeur l'étourdissait. Elle dégageait un arôme si délicat.

Il posa les lèvres sur ses omoplates et les promena suavement. Avec une de ses mains, il découvrit chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de caresser au passage. Son corps entier était une réelle obsession.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " dit-elle en s'étira tranquillement. Comme réponse, il faufila une main sous son ventre. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts atteindre leur objectif, elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Warrick sourit.

En s'opposant du regard, il poussa légèrement son index en elle. Sara était si humide, bien plus que dans tous ses stupides fantasmes qu'il se fabriquait à l'occasion.

"C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état chérie ?" Sara avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et elle courrait de plus en plus après son souffle.

"Attend laisse la chaleur monter…" il bougea les doigts et elle se tortilla cherchant un maximum de contact. 

_**Le toucher**_

« _Mettre la main au contact de quelque chose, de quelqu'un pour en apprécier l'état…_»

"Laisse tout aller maintenant !" et il tourna les hanches dispersant ainsi sa douce chaleur aux quatre coins de son corps. Il l'emplissait à merveille, reposant sur elle tout son poids. Il s'adressa d'une voix chargée d'envie : "Tu es si douce !" puis réitéra son geste du bassin. De son côté, elle ne sut lui répondre que par un grognement cherchant à tout prix à se dominer. C'était inutile car son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement au sien dans une même cadence. Elle cria, gronda, lui signalant ainsi son plaisir. Tous deux se trouvaient au cœur de l'enfer et le feu qu'ils généraient ne cessait de s'amplifier et de monter toujours plus haut.

La mâchoire crispée, Warrick lutta contre son penchant animal qui semblait vouloir prendre le dessus. Sara lui donnait tant de violentes secousses que ses moindres nervures s'affolèrent. Il s'arrêta net, trop excité.

Elle suspendit tous mouvements. "Ça va Rick ?" s'informa-t-elle alanguit de plaisir.

Il émit une longue plainte : "Oui...tu es finalement à moi " puis prit en coupole un de ses seins. Surprise, les épaules de Sara décollèrent presque du lit. La respiration de Warrick changea démesurément lorsqu'il aperçut ses frissons et ses tétons bien érigés; on aurait dit qu'il était au bord du supplice. Sa peau khôl se couvrit de sueur et aimablement elle lécha la substance qui se jucha dans le creux de son cou le rendant encore plus fou de désir. Warrick souleva à nouveau les fesses et fit danser son corps sur le sien. Une forte stimulation contre son pelvis qui lui envoya des ondes de choc.

Lorsqu'il l'a sentit se contracter, il lui suçota légèrement un doigt. Elle cria son nom plusieurs fois, emportée par ses sens en état d'alerte. Il prenait tout son temps pour l'amener à son pic. Pour Sara, il était prêt à livrer la marchandise. Elle l'égratigna alors qu'il lui octroyait d'autres rotations aussi exigeantes les unes que les autres. Elle s'enivra de tous ces stimulus puis au dernier moment avant de jouir, se cramponna à lui férocement en lui donnant tout ce qu'elle possédait : sa rancœur, sa rage et quelque chose de plus infiniment subtil, sa soif de vivre.

La quête des sens, la recherche et l'ouverture de soi sont à mon avis les clefs essentielles nous ouvrants les voûtes de l'amour.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
